Vim et Honorem
by Double Helix Nebula
Summary: Hanzo and Amelie are a sniper/spotter team in the French Foreign Legion. This story follows their lives in the FFL on the battlefield and at home. Modern AU. WidowHanzo
1. Extraction

_**Somewhere in the Mountains of Syria  
**_ _ **0200 UTC**_

All was quiet on the mountains. A sniper/spotter team from the French Foreign Legion were posted up behind a treeline on top of one of the mountains surveying the area. They have been there for well over 13 hours, playing the waiting game for their target, a French national whom had been radicalised and carried out an attack on Bastile Day, claiming the lives of over 40 people and injuring hundreds more before fleeing to Syria. As a result, they were deployed to take him out. After getting some information from an informant, they were inserted and posted up shop and began playing the waiting game. A lot of their time was silent, including a 5-hour sleep switchoff. Both of them were awake now and waiting. The spotter pulled away from the scope and let out a breath and looked at his watch before bringing his face back up to the scope.

"So are you ever going to tell me why you joined the Foreign Legion?" the sniper said out of the blue.

"When we have time." the spotter replied mindlessly.

She lifted her head from her rifle and looked over at him.

"I don't know about you Hanzo, but we have nothing _but_ time here." she said.

Hanzo pulled away from the spotter's scope again and looked at her a moment before shaking his head and letting out a breath, going back to the scope.

"Some _other_ time, Amelie." he said.

She let out a breath and shook her head, returning her head to the scope.

"You know, you can't hide the reason fore..."

Hanzo suddenly cut her off. He noticed some movement off in the distance.

"What the..."

"What?"

Hanzo pulled from his scope and squinted a little to see before looking through the spotter scope again and focusing in. That was him. That's who they were looking for.

"Look at the boulder in 3-Bravo."

Amelie looked at the boulder.

"Got it."

"From the boulder, look to the 9 o'clock position approximately 40 mils."

Her eyes darted to the position and spotted who he was looking at.

"Target acquired."

"Prepare to engage."

She adjusted her rifle and then moved back to her scope.

"I see the target on the mountaintop. Wearing black with an RPG on his back, treeline to his 12 o'clock..."

"That's him." he cut off, "Check parallax and mil the target."

Amelie reached with her support hand and began to adjust her scope before mil-ing.

"0.9." she said

Hanzo confirmed her mil before pulling away from the scope and punched numbers into the ballistics calculator.

"Confirm level." he said as he did so.

Amelie made adjustments to make sure she was level, peeking at her anti-cant device to confirm she was nice and straight.

"Confirmed."

"Holdover, 4.3." Hanzo said as he moved back to his scope.

She made her holdover adjustment and then her finger wrapped around the trigger and slowly began to squeeze the trigger to get right at the break point and awaited his final wind call.

"Ready." she affirmed.

"Right, 0.6." he called.

Amelie made her final wind adjustment and then after the natural pause at the apex of her breath, she pulled the trigger in one fluid motion. Both watched through their scopes and waited to see if the shot would connect. They knew it did when it hit him right square in the heart and sent him to the ground, seeing the spray of blood and flesh from the exit wound as he fell. Some of his friends ran to the top where he was and began firing wildly in every direction.

"Target is down. I see why they call you the 'Widowmaker'." Hanzo said as he pulled away from his scope, "Now let's get the hell out of here before they find us."

He then began to put things away. She worked the bolt and cycled a new round and pulled her head away from the scope and picking up the brass and placing it in a pouch on her vest. She looked over at him a moment and smirked a little before also beginning to put her things away. After everything was packed up, they began to make their way towards the extraction point. Hanzo turned his radio on.

"HQ, this is Hunter Actual. Mission accomplished. Making our way to extraction point Alpha, over."

" _Rodger that, Hunter Actual. Excellent work. We're sending someone over to pick you up now._ _HQ_ _out_ _._ "

Hanzo looked over at Amelie and then motioned with his head for her to follow. Amelie slung her AXMC over her shoulder and then followed after him. The two had been working together as a team for a little over 6 months now and while their initial beginnings were a little rocky at first, they made a natural team. Hanzo, a Japanese national, joined the Foreign Legion somewhat out of nowhere and Amelie joined the Legion a couple years after the death of her husband, who was a policeman killed in the line of duty. Both had seen battle multiple times before finally meeting each other and it was because of their excellent service record that their superiors felt that they'd make an excellent team. And an excellent team they were; with over 40 successful missions, they quickly became the preferred team to send after important targets.

"I can't wait to get home." Amelie said out of nowhere.

Hanzo looked over at her a moment and then looked straight ahead again, nodding in agreement.

"Me as well."

"I just want to take a nice hot shower, enjoy a hot cup of espresso, lounge around in a bathrobe and watch Netflix all day." she said with a slight chuckle at the thought of it.

"There's an espresso machine on base."

"Yeah, but it's not the same." Amelie said, "And the coffee quality is shit, to say the least."

"I guess." Hanzo replied, "But a nice hot shower does sound nice."

Assuming nothing came up, they were set to go home after this mission for a while. They had been flying around the Middle East and Africa, practically living on the field for months, though it felt like an eternity to both of them. Simple things like a hot shower and a proper cup of coffee, something that most people completely take for granted, seemed like the greatest luxury to them.

"What are you going to do when you get home?" she asked as she looked over at him.

Hanzo intially didn't respond as he had to think about it.

"I...don't know. I guess I never really thought about it." he admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." Hanzo paused, letting his voice trail, "We've been out on the field so long, that the thought of going home is a foreign concept to me now."

"That's...rather depressing to hear."

"Yeah, well..." Hanzo mused as he shrugged his shoulders.

In all honesty, Hanzo had been so lost in his life now that the field was his home. There was a reason why he left Japan in the first place and joined the Foreign Legion as opposed to the JSDF. He was trying to find his way in life, and his life back home was just not doing it for him. He had a great desire to find his calling in life but...he didn't know what it was. Yet, anyway.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Amelie said as she stopped suddenly and looked around.

Hanzo stopped and looked around.

"No, what was it?" he asked.

"Listen."

He listened intensely but still couldn't hear….

"What the fuck was that?" Amelie said, snapping her head in the direction she heard noise.

Hanzo heard it as well.

"Hide! Hide!" he said.

The two scurried off to the side and took some cover behind logs and bushes. A few moments later, a patrol began making their way through. They were speaking too each other, and while neither one of their Arabic was up to scratch, Amelie did pick up a few words here and there.

"I think they're looking for us." she whispered to him.

"You think?" Hanzo whispered back.

Amelie's head snapped to him and gave him a glare; she couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or serious. Hanzo, however, continued to watch the patrol, ignoring her stare. Hanzo's grip on his FAMAS tightened and he took it off safe as quietly as he could as the patrol came closer to them; Amelie slowly and carefully drew her Glock 19. Their breathing both slowed down as they remained as quiet and motionless as possible. They watched as the patrol passed by them slowly, remaining out of sight. Once they were passed and far enough away, both of them let out a breath of relief.

"That was close." Hanzo said, "For a second there, I thought we were going to get caught."

" _IINAHUM HNA!_ "

They both spun around as Hanzo brought his rifle up and fired two rounds in rapid succession at the man who spotted them, killing him before he hit the ground.

" _Merde_..." Amelie winced.

They heard the patrol group call out and run back towards them and opened fire on them.

"Go! Go!" Hanzo said as he motioned her to run.

The two began to run as they were being chased by the patrol, bullets flying past them and striking trees and rocks beside them.

"God fucking damn it! I knew it was too good to be true that this mission would go by smoothly!"

They both peeled to the side and took cover behind a tree and turning around to engage their pursuers.

" _Hunter Actual, this is Eagle One. ETA to Extraction point, 5 minutes, over._ " came the voice of their pilot over the radio, the sound of the helicopter's engine roaring in the background.

"Eagle One, this is going to be a hot extraction! I hope you brought some firepower with you!" Hanzo shouted into the radio as the sound of Amelie's gunfire penetrated his comms and flinching when a stay bullet struck the tree right next to his head, "Holy shit!"

" _Rodger that, Hunter Actual. We'll be ready._ _E_ _agle One, out_."

Hanzo returned fire until his magazine was empty before looking over at Amelie.

"Come on! We have to keep moving!" he said.

They broke from cover and continued running, reloading while on the run. Reinforcements soon joined the pursuit and increased the volley of bullets flying past them.

"Goddamn reinforcements!" Hanzo cursed.

The two peeled behind a large tree again to engage their pursuers once more, taking a few of them out before running out of ammo and having to break cover and reload while on the run again. They made it to the edge of the treeline and saw the open area where the helicopter would be picking them up. They had to hold up here until their pickup arrived. As if on cue…

" _This is Eagle One. ETA, 60 seconds!_ " the pilot came over the radio.

He looked over at Amelie.

"Our pickup is going to be here in 60 seconds! We have to hold them off until then!"

"60 seconds?!" Amelie exclaimed, "This is going to be a long fucking minute!"

The two took cover and re-engaged their pursuers once again. Bullets were flying everywhere and both sides engaged each other. Amelie took cover to reload and noticed something.

"I only have one mag left!" she said, "They'd better get here soon!"

"Ain't that the truth!"

She went through her mag and then reloaded and once she was through with that one and her slide locked back, she grimaced and re-holstered her pistol.

"That's it, I'm out!"

Right when she said that, they heard the helicopter off in the distance and making it towards them fast.

"It's about fucking time!" Hanzo called out, "Fall back!"

Amelie broke away and made her way towards the LZ, grabbing her rifle and holding it at the low-ready. The helicopter hovered over her and then began to descend, the door sliding open and revealing the machinegunner who began to open fire while they were still overhead. Once that happened, Hanzo's final mag went dry and he began running towards the helicopter. The machinegunner ceased fire a moment to prevent friendly fire as Hanzo retreated towards the helicopter. Their pursuers capitalised on this and began to aggressively push forward. One made his way to the front at the edge of the treeline and then opened fire and struck Hanzo in the leg, sending him tumbling to the ground. Amelie raised her rifle up, approximated aim and then pulled the trigger. The bullet sailed through the air and struck the assailant in the chest and send him flying back and onto the ground. With that, she dropped her rifle and dashed out to Hanzo, who was trying to get up.

"Come on! Come on! We need to go!" she exclaimed.

Instead of waiting for him to get back up though, since seconds were precious, she picked him up and slung him over her shoulders in a fireman carry and the trudged back to the helicopter.

"Don't worry about us! Let them eat lead!" she shouted at the machinegunner as she was making her way back.

He didn't need to be told twice as he opened fire again, mowing down the initial line of pursuers. Once at the helicopter, Amelie literally tossed Hanzo inside before jumping in herself and then wildly motioning to the pilot to go.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" she shouted at the pilot.

At that, the pilot pulled up and they gained altitude before flying off. Once they were free from fire, they slid the door clothes and then Amelie let out a breath before looking over at Hanzo, who had already applied QuikClot and was bandaging his leg.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"I'm fine. Just a clean through-and-through."

"Good."

After taking a moment to catch their breaths, Hanzo winced as he sat upright, looking over at her.

"I want to eat a steak overlooking the river when we get back." Hanzo said.

"Sounds good." she said, "But I'm buying. The woman never pays for the meal."

Hanzo shook his head and gave her the middle finger. Everyone else in the helicopter laughed as they flew off.


	2. Operation Robin Hood (Pt 1)

_**OPERATION ROBIN HOOD…**_

 _ **Objective...  
**_ _Retrieve stolen schematics property of the French Military…  
_ _Download data from enemy hard drives and wipe…  
_ _Capture Jiyaad al-Rahimi alive…_

 _ **Operators...**_

 _ **Commanding Officer...  
**_ _Hanzo Shimada…  
_ _French Foreign Legion...  
_ _H &K 416F Suppressed...  
_ _Glock 19..._

 _ **Designated Marksman...  
**_ _Amelie Lacroix…  
_ _French Foreign Legion...  
_ _H &K G28 Suppressed...  
_ _Glock 19…_

 _ **Tech Specialist and Translator...  
**_ _Olivia Colomar…  
_ _Mexican Cuerpo de Fuerzas Especiales...  
_ _H &K MP7 Suppressed...  
_ _Beretta 92 FS…  
_

 _ **.  
**_ _ **..  
** **…**_

 _ **OPERATORS CONFIRMED**_

 _ **.  
**_ _ **..  
**_ _ **...**_

 _ **Awaiting confirmation from Central Command…**_

 _ **.  
**_ _ **..  
** **…  
**_ _ **..  
**_ _ **.**_

 _ **CONFIRMED  
**_ _ **COMMENCE OPERATION ROBIN HOOD**_

" _Pilot has confirmed transmission from HQ. The operation begins now. Set up and check gear. Time to jump is t-minus 60 seconds."_

 _ **Near the Argentina-Brazil-Paraguay Tri-Border…  
**_ _ **0600 hours UTC…**_

Inside the C-130, three operators prepared for their jump. Amelie and Hanzo began tightening down their harnesses as well as their ally for this mission, Olivia Colomar; a Mexican special forces operator. She looked over at Amelie and then placed her hand on her shoulder and turned her around and gripped one of the end tabs holding her oxygen tank in place and pulled it tight.

"You missed a spot, _chica_." Olivia said to her.

Amelie looked down at the tab and then at Olivia, nodding her head.

"Thanks."

Amelie then lifted her arms in a T-pose and Olivia yanked and tugged on various parts to ensure everything was snug and that nothing would come off before patting her shoulder to let her know everything was okay before lifting her arms so Amelie could check everything was tight on her, giving her a thumbs up after confirming everything was tight. Amelie then turned around to Hanzo, who held his arms out to have his equipment checked and after confirming everything was tight, Amelie reached around and smacked his rear to let him know everything was in order. If they weren't wearing oxygen masks, they would've seen each other smirk.

"Check altimeter. Confirm at 500 metres." came the next order.

The three of them then lifted their hand up that had their hand-mounted altimeter attatched and made adjustments so that it would go off at the right altitude. Hanzo then pointed at the platform controls.

"Olivia, lower the platform."

Olivia reached out and hit the button to lower the platform. Once the platform began to lower, the bay was rushed with air, the three adjusting their stance slightly so they weren't prematurely sucked out. Amelie stared out at the pitch-black moonless night; it looked as if they were about to jump into a bottomless void. She hated HALO insertions.

"Descend nice and easy and deploy chute at the 500 metre mark and not a metre more." Hanzo said.

"What about the authorities?" Amelie asked.

"If we do our jobs well, then we'll be in and out of there before they ever catch a whiff of us." Olivia told her.

"Wonderful..." Amelie muttered.

At that, a red light flicked on and a buzzer sounded.

"Red light is on. Activate night-vision." Hanzo said as he pulled his NVG over his eyes and turned it on.

Amelie took in a breath and then let it out as she gripped the NVG on her helmet and brought it down over her eyes and turned them on. Olivia rolled her neck and shoulders and jumped up and down a few times before bringing down her NVG over her eyes and turning her's on as well.

"Oooh, the last few seconds always manage to give me butterflies!" Olivia exclaimed.

"You're far too excited for this..." Amelie muttered.

"You've gotta be, _chica_."

Amelie scoffed at that. And then the light turned green.

"Green means go! Move your asses!" Hanzo said as he motioned for them to jump.

Olivia was the first to jump, getting a running start and leaping out of the plane. Hanzo jumped right after her. Amelie then walked to the edge of the platform and turned around and faced the inside of the plane. After taking one last deep breath, she spread out her arms and then fell backwards out of the plane. Once she was in free-fall, Amelie turned around and brought her arms to her sides and made herself pin-straight to minimise drag and made her way towards Hanzo and Olivia who were already belly-to-earth. Once she was in position, she brought her arms out and tilted so she was belly-to-earth and descending steadily with them. She then peeked at her altimeter to see where they were at. They still had a few minutes of free-fall left before they'd need to open their chutes.

" _You holding up back there,_ chica _?_ " Olivia teased over the radio.

" _Any more relaxed and I'd be asleep._ " Amelie replied sarcastically.

" _Hah! That's the spirit!_ " she responded.

Amelie rolled her eyes at that.

" _Stay focused._ " Hanzo said.

For a moment, the world around Amelie had gone silent. She looked around and took everything in, the free-falling offering her a unique sense of freedom and equanimity. Even the wind rushing past her seemed to dim down to all but a faint noise to her. For just a couple of minutes, she was weightless in mind and body and the feeling was serene; it was a feeling only jumping out of a plane at high altitude could give you. A wind tunnel just would not offer the same feeling. All problems were gone in those few moments that she was free-falling. She was shaken suddenly from her moment of serenity when a small light flashed on her hand and she heard the abrupt deployment of two parachutes. She instantly deployed her own chute and braced herself as the initial deceleration was always a bit jarring. A few moments later, all three of them touched down.

" _Alright, ditch the gear and regroup on me at the end of the treeline._ " Hanzo came over the radio.

" _Already on it, boss._ " Olivia said.

" _Affirmative._ " Amelie responded.

The three of them, separately, took off their jump gear and hid them off to be retrieved at a later time by a clean-up crew. Olivia was the first to get rid of her gear and made her way to Hanzo who was kneeling, rife at low-ready, and looking forward. Olivia made her way to him and patted his back to let him know she was there before kneeling behind him and grabbing her PDW, holding it at low-ready and the two swept back and forth, scanning 180 degrees while they waited for Amelie.

" _Amelie, where the hell are you?_ " Hanzo asked.

" _I got caught in my fucking chute. Standby._ " Amelie responded.

Olivia chuckled a little and looked back at Hanzo.

"Spider got caught in her own web, eh boss?" she joked.

Hanzo chuckled at that.

Meanwhile where Amelie had landed, she was struggling to get untangled from the cords and nylon.

"For fuck's sake…! _Nom de dieu!_ " Amelie snarled under her breath as she tried to untangle herself.

Finally, after a few more moments of futile struggle to escape her binds, she ripped her knife from its sheath and cut through everything. After cutting her way out of her chute, she threw it aside in frustration and muttered a few curses under her breath as she sheathed her knife and proceeded to get everything hidden away before rolling her neck and shoulders, letting out one last breath of frustrated relief and then gripping her rifle and making her way over to Hanzo and Olivia. When she arrived and kneeled next to Hanzo, he turned and looked at her.

"You solid?" he asked.

"Barely." she responded sarcastically.

"Good. Let's move out."

With that, they stood up and proceeded to make their way to the objective about 5km away. The hike was relatively straightforward with no issues and the three traversed the terrain with ease and speed. They finally arrived at the objective area some time later and overlooked it atop the hill they were own down on the mobile command centre about the size of a small village set up by ISIS for their South American operations. They watched as the people moved around and identified the various containers and mobile buildings.

"Alright, intel says that the schematics are located in that big trailer with the sat dish that's heavily guarded. I don't think I needed to point that out." Hanzo said.

"I'm assuming our POI is also in there?" Olivia asked.

"And the drives?" Amelie added.

"Affirmative."

"Figures..." Amelie mumbled.

"It gets better; each container has drives in them so not everything is under one roof, so we have to go into every single one."

" _Chingado_..." Olivia chortled to herself under her breath.

"So get your complaints out of your systems now."

"I ain't complaining, boss." Olivia said,

"Nor am I."

"Good. Then let's get to work. We start with that blue one in the corner. Intel states that it's just a food container, so there's probably only a laptop or two in there."

"I'll take point." Olivia said, moving out.

"You're our eyes in the hills, Amelie." Hanzo said, taking a few steps forward and then turning to face her.

"On it." Amelie said.

Hanzo left and caught up with Olivia and Amelie set up her position, deploying the bipod and activating the night vision end of the scope and moving the right piece of her goggles so she could get up to the scope. She made a few adjustments to the scope and the night vision attachment until everything was nice and clear for the range before settling in her shooting position and took in a deep breath and let it out as she watched Hanzo and Olivia make their way to the edge of the camp.

" _Amelie, confirm you have our location._ " Hanzo said.

" _Affirmative. You're in my picture._ " she responded.

" _Alright, we're going in._ " he said.

" _Just be careful. Once your inside, I won't be able to see shit._ "

" _Affirmative. We're going in._ "

With that, Hanzo spun around the corner and slipped inside the shipping container and Olivia quickly followed right behind him. Once they were inside, Hanzo carefully shut the doors while Olivia made her way to the laptop in the back of the container and after pulling out something from her pouch and plugging it in, she began to work her magic.

"ETA?" Hanzo asked.

"A few minutes. Don't rush me, boss. I'm working as fast as I can." Olivia said.

"Well shit, hurry up." Hanzo said.

"Alright, boss. I'll just wait a little faster." Olivia replied sarcastically.

Amelie's chuckling laugh came over the radio. Olivia grinned a little at that while Hanzo shook his head and rolled his eyes as he walked over and smacked Olivia on the back.

"Smartass."

"Better than a dumbass, eh boss?"

"Just get it done and shut your mouth."

"Already on it."

As Olivia was doing whatever she was doing, Amelie noticed someone approaching the contained.

" _Heads up you two. Tango approaching the container._ " Amelie said.

Hanzo spun around and looked at the door while Olivia grit her teeth.

"Shit..." she muttered under her breath.

Hanzo moved up to the front of the container and pressed himself up against the wall.

" _Want me to waste him?_ " Amelie asked.

"Negative. Keep an eye on him." Hanzo said.

"30 seconds, boss." Olivia said to him, looking at him over her shoulder.

" _Hanzo, he's getting closer._ "

"Hold your fire."

Amelie watched as the sentry made his way over to the container and she wrapped her finger around the trigger, ready to squeeze at a moment's notice.

" _Orders? He's right there._ "

"Stand down. Let him come in and I'll take care of him." Hanzo replied.

Amelie watched as he made his way up to the container and then just behind it and unzipped his pants and began to pee. Amelie let out a sigh of relief.

" _He's taking a piss. You're fine._ " she said.

Hanzo and Olivia both sighed in relief. Olivia peeked at her device.

"15 seconds."

" _This guy must've really needed to pee._ " Amelie mused over the radio.

"Goddamnit Amelie, don't make me laugh." Hanzo said, his voice wavering a little.

Finally, Olivia finished up and then unplugged her device and stuffed it back in her pouch.

"Done. Let's move on."

" _Hold. He's still peeing._ "

"Jesus fucking Christ..." Hanzo mumbled.

Amelie watched as he finished up, zipped up his pants and then walked off. After he was an acceptable distance, she gave the green light for them to exit.

" _Alright, he's gone. You're safe._ " Amelie said.

Hanzo slowly opened the door and peeked around before slipping out. Olivia slipped out after him and then he gently closed the door and the two made their way to the next container.


End file.
